1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a holder for an optical element. Specifically, the holder, or supporting structure is adapted for placement into a light engine for securing light filters therein. In particular, the supporting structure is adapted for both securing light filters and for providing optimal cooling for the light source and optical elements. By having embodiments of the supporting structure as described herein, a light source may operate at optimal temperatures with heretofore unrealized results.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light engine is typically used for producing and directing light having specific spectral properties onto a selected area of a patient for treatment. Often, both the intensity of the light and its particular spectral properties are selected by the treating physician. Filters and other optical elements are often used to provide the particular spectral wavelengths that the physician wants to apply to the treatment zone. These optical elements are often fragile and subject to both physical and thermal stresses. For this reason, they often have an optimal operating temperature range, and may also have a maximum operating temperature range. Similarly, the light source, which operates at temperatures as high as 370° C., also has an optimal temperature operating range. In the past, it has been difficult to maintain the operation of the light source and the filters within their optimal temperature operating ranges. There is therefore a great need in the art for a system which may include a device which allows for placement of optical elements, for example, filters, and which can also provide superior air flow for cooling the system, the light source, and the optical elements.
Accordingly, there is now provided with this invention an improved optical element supporting structure which effectively overcomes the aforementioned difficulties and longstanding problems inherent in light engine systems. These problems have been solved in a simple, convenient, and highly effective way to cool light engine systems. By having a supporting structure that provides a path for filtered light, prevents extraneous light from entering the desired light path, and providing a cooling air flow a light engine can now be operated with previously unrealized efficiency.